


and we're gonna be happy

by Anonymous



Series: the scent of peaches and pine [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Omega Adam, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Talking about your feelings, True Mates, adam's brother is overprotective as hell, it all works out in the end, it's pining city y'all, just a liiiiiiiiitle bit, pining adam, shiro accidentally sees adam's dildo it's all fun, who hurt this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the aftermath of Adam's heat, revelations are made about how both Shiro and Adam feel for each other.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: the scent of peaches and pine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	and we're gonna be happy

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh hi! sorry this took so long, i was having a massive writer's block through most of january and all of february. everything i wrote i just completely hated, so i decided to start over. hopefully this is better and worthy of the time you guys had to wait. i hope you enjoy it and please leave comments if you did!! they fuel me to write faster. and if there's anything you'd like to see me write for this universe, please let me know as well! don't be shy owo
> 
> special thanks to @denlusional, @niwasshxt, and @Slashtake on twitter for encouraging me through this. i love y'all! (btw they all post amazing adashi art, so you should definitely check those out too!)

Adam hadn’t been back to school for two days. Forty-eight hours. 2,880 minutes. 172,800 seconds. 

But who was counting? Certainly not Shiro. It didn’t matter that Adam had left school on Monday and it was now Wednesday. It didn’t matter in the slightest. Adam was perfectly okay, in the care of his parents and riding out his heat  _ alone.  _ Without any Alpha to help him. It was fine, everything was just  _ peachy.  _

Peachy. Peaches. Adam smelled like peaches. 

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the thoughts of his best friend out of his mind. Adam would probably never want to see him again after this. It didn’t matter that he had told him that this wasn’t his fault. It was. 

If he had just kept better control of himself, Adam could’ve gone home sooner. He would’ve been safer and less scared. 

Adam was probably just saying it wasn’t his fault to be nice. After all, it had been radio silent from him ever since he had left the school. Shiro knew presentation heats only lasted two days at most, so even if he stayed home today to recover more, Adam would have shot him a text in between waves of heat to say he was alright. 

But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

The thought of Adam hating him was almost more than he could bear. A couple of days ago, he would’ve been fine with it if only Adam could be safe, but now...he didn’t know. It was like something inside of him telling him that he had to go to the Omega. The little Alpha bit of his brain had been howling at him for abandoning his Omega ever since Adam had left the school. It demanded he drop everything in his life to go be with Adam. But he couldn’t--

“Jesus, Shiro, you look like absolute shit.” 

Shiro raised his head slowly only to see one of his good friends, Matt, slide into the desk next to him. Although AP Calculus was way below Matt’s intelligence level(he could do it in the eighth grade), he decided to take the class again for the sole reason to mess around with Shiro. And it seemed that Shiro needed a reality check, for Matt had never lied to him in their ten years of being friends. 

“Do I really?” he muttered, rubbing his eyes and sighing, “I’m sorry...it’s just…”

Matt clapped him on the back, cutting him off rather effectively. “Adam, I know. You’re worried about him. You want to go to him.” 

Shiro narrowed his eyes and turned to fully face his friend, a bit surprised at his words. “How did you--” 

Matt raised a finger to his lips, his eyebrows raised in jest. “Oh, Shiro. Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. You and your obliviousness. Everyone and their mother knows you and Adam are made for each other. You’ve been friends since, what? The fourth grade?”

“Third grade…” Shiro murmured, unable to help correcting him. 

Matt leaned back in his chair and threw his hands up. “The third grade! And then with the little stunt you pulled in the cafeteria the other day--” He shook his head, clicking his tongue all the while, “It’s a small wonder people haven’t figured out you’re true mates by now.” 

Shiro’s eyes widened and he hurriedly glanced at the other students in their desks, who were luckily chatting very loudly. “Shut up!” he hissed, looking very much like a caged animal with the way his face contorted in fear, “I don’t know how you figured it out, but nobody can…” He swallowed, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. “Nobody can know. I won’t do that to him.” 

Matt looked a bit doubtful. “I hope you know I’m trying very hard to not smack you upside the head right now,” he said flatly, “Because you’re being super fucking dumb right now.” 

Shiro narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to growl in annoyance. “If you have something to say to me, spit it out.” 

Matt shook his head, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Fine. You and Adam are in love with each other. It’s been obvious as hell to anyone who has two eyes and half a brain. You go everywhere together, you’re constantly making eyes at each other, and I can recall no less than seven times in the past month where I’ve seen you just staring at him like he was the prettiest thing you’d ever seen. And those were just the times I’ve  _ seen.”  _ He looked back at Shiro, an air of triumph to his expression. “Should I go on? I’ve got more.” 

Shiro gaped at his friend, eyes wide and confused, looking very much like a deer in the headlights. He had been so sure that his feelings for Adam were hidden well and that nobody would ever truly know how deeply he cared for him, but Matt…

“How long…” his voice came out raspy, “How long have you known?”

Matt shrugged, clearly not taking this as seriously as Shiro was. “That you’re in love with each other? Since we were ten, man. You’ve been in love with him for six fucking years now. He’s been in love with  _ you  _ for six fucking years. I just wanna know how you two idiots aren’t married with three kids by now.” 

Shiro felt almost dizzy with all the thoughts that were racing through his head. Thoughts of Adam, of love, of true mates...he had to make sense of it somehow. And the only way he was going to do that was to see Adam. 

Finding a new resolve, Shiro stood up very suddenly, a fire blazing in his eyes. “Matt, cover for me. I have to go see him. I need to see him.” 

Matt, looking almost bored, waved him away. A tiny smirk played on his lips as he replied: “Alright, Romeo, no need to be all heroic about it. But I expect to be the best man at your wedding for this!” 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile as he stepped away from the desk, his heart tightening in what could only be described as fear, apprehension, and perhaps...just the tiniest bit of hope. 

And as he ran out of the classroom, he could feel the little Alpha part of his brain practically singing with glee, for he was finally going to be with his mate. 

With Adam. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Shiro had to admit, standing in front of Adam’s door trying to build up his nerve was not in his game plan. He hadn’t stopped running the entire time from school to the house, adrenaline fueling his every move, but now…

He was terrified. What if Adam rejected him? What if Adam never wanted to see him again? The logical part of his brain was telling him it wasn’t true, but what if it was? Shiro might’ve been just another overdramatic teenager, but he didn’t think he would be able to live with himself if Adam rejected him. Of course the Alpha in him would be wounded, but he wasn’t sure his heart would be able to recover. After all, he was just coming to the realization that he had loved Adam practically since he had met him. There wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t long to see him, and more often than not, Adam was the last thing on his mind before he went to sleep. Adam was more than just his fated Omega, he was his best friend. 

And Shiro would fight for that no matter what. 

Resolving his nerve, he pressed the doorbell and waited with bated breath. The day was surprisingly silent and the only thing he could hear was the wind through the trees and the faint twittering of a chickadee. 

It must’ve only been a few moments before footsteps could be heard approaching the door, but to Shiro it was like an eternity. Every moment was starting to feel like an eternity now that he realized he was on the brink of the person he loved most in the world. 

The door began to swing open and Shiro opened his mouth, fully ready to declare his love for Adam, only to stop short once he realized who had opened the door. 

Looking as angry as ever, it was Nathaniel. He hadn’t changed at all since Shiro had first met him when he was nine and still looking to meet a new friend. His hair was still rather long and a deep, rich brown and his scent still smelled of leather, although it was more controlled now that he wasn’t fourteen. Everyone had thought that Nathaniel would grow less prickly as he got older, but no such luck. He was the stereotypical Alpha older brother, protective of his younger siblings and wary of anyone who tried to court them. Shiro didn’t think Nathaniel would ever like him, but he wasn’t going to let his Omega’s overprotective brother get in the way of his love. 

It was rather strange that he was home now, seeing as he had left for college almost three years ago, but now wasn’t the time to be poking around in that. 

“Nathaniel,” Shiro said curtly, nodding his head as a sign of deference, “I didn’t know you were home. Is your college on a break or something?”

Nathaniel scowled, posturing aggressively and seemingly trying to block the view into the house. “No, I came back for Adam. He’s in pain and he needs his family right now.”

Shiro gave a mental sigh. Nathaniel truly hadn’t changed. Wonderful. 

“Well,” he started again, trying to hide the fact that he was practically bursting with need to talk to Adam, “I...I just wanted to check on him and see how he’s doing. He hasn’t been to school for the past few days, so I wanted to make sure everything was alright.” 

Nathaniel’s scowl only deepened and his eyes narrowed, calculating and cold. “Weren’t you the one who sent him into heat, and then went feral and prevented anyone from helping him? Why the hell would you want to see him now? All you’ve done is hurt him.” 

There was a pang in Shiro’s heart at the words. Nathaniel seemed to be trying to play at all his insecurities and it was working. What if that was true? Had he really hurt Adam? 

No, he couldn’t let himself fall into that hole again. Adam needed him, was counting on him. He couldn’t back down now. 

Shiro stood up straighter, posturing right back. He set his jaw, trying to resist the urge to punch the other Alpha. “We can let Adam decide that for himself. But I need to see him, please. I need to talk to him about something. It’s important, Nathaniel, so I’m asking you to move aside.” 

Nathaniel only snorted, swiping a strand of hair out of his eyes. He didn’t move a muscle. “You think I don’t know what your plan is, Shirogane? You know my brother is an Omega now and he’s been in heat. If I move aside, you’re going to go right up there and take advantage of him and then throw him aside when you’re done.” He laughed without humor, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re all the same. See a pretty Omega and the first thing on your mind is how quickly they’ll spread their legs for you. Well, not my brother.” The other Alpha stepped closer to Shiro, his scent practically oozing with potent Alpha anger, “If you think you can just come in here and get him to roll over for you, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Shiro could feel a surge of anger rising in his chest and red began to cloud the edges of his vision. Just what was Nathaniel insinuating here? Did he honestly think that Shiro only wanted to fuck Adam like a common whore and then toss him aside like he was nothing? 

“I don’t know what the hell I did to make you hate me,” Shiro growled, clenching his hands into fists, “But I do know that Adam is his own person. He can make his own decisions. If he decides he doesn’t want to see me, then I’ll accept it.” He swallowed painfully; the words were hurting him more than he let on. “I’ll never bother him again. But I need to see him, I need to.” His voice had become raspy with pain and longing. “Please.” 

Nathaniel seemed to be on the verge of tearing Shiro’s throat out when they were interrupted by the sound of the door banging open and a shrill: “Nate, what the fuck?” 

Shiro turned his head in surprise, half expecting Adam to be marching out of the house. He couldn’t help the slight disappointment when he realized it was only Adam’s sister, Danielle. 

Danielle hadn’t yet left for college, as she was graduating this year, so she had clearly skipped class for some reason or another. Her distinctive fiery orange hair seemed to amplify her anger, but Shiro couldn’t decide who she was mad at, him or Nathaniel. Her Omegan scent smelled of cinnamon and lemon, sharper and spicier than a typical Omega scent, which said miles about her personality. 

He got his answer when she took off her flip-flop and wacked Nathaniel on the side of the head. “Again, what the actual fuck?” 

Nathaniel yelped and rubbed the side of his head that the shoe had hit. “What the hell is your problem, Dani? I’m just trying to protect Adam. He’s vulnerable right now and he doesn’t need  _ him--”  _ he spat the word as if it were pure venom, “Playing with his feelings. You know how he’s been all week.” 

Danielle looked positively reproachful, slipping her shoe back on and staring at her older brother like he was insane. “Goddamnit, you are stupid. Don’t you know anything about Omegas? Fuck, Nate, you have three in your family! How can you be this clueless about Shiro and Adam?” 

Shiro tried to say something, anything, but was cut off by Nathaniel’s exclamation. “What is there to know?! I’m sorry that I’m trying to protect my little brother from getting his heart broken!” 

Danielle let out a hysterical sort of chuckle and gestured wildly to Shiro. “So you honestly think Shiro, Adam’s best friend of seven fucking years, isn’t interested in anything more than a quick fuck?! Do you even have  _ eyes,  _ Nate?! Adam’s in love with him, you’ve heard him all week. All he cries for is Shiro! You’re completely ridiculous!” 

Adam was crying for him? 

God, that did something to Shiro’s brain. The Alpha part of his brain was practically ecstatic, drunk on the thought that their fated Omega wanted him. It gave him hope, hope that Adam hadn’t rejected him after all. Hope they could still figure something out. 

It was enough for Shiro. He slowly took a step forward, keeping his eyes locked on Nathaniel and Danielle. Fortunately, they seemed to be locked in an argument of their own and didn’t seem to be noticing him all that much. If he could just…

Peaches. Cinnamon. Warmth. Happiness.

_ Adam.  _

The scent flooded his nose and it was all he could do to keep himself grounded in reality. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned slightly and allowed his eyes to fall over who he had been longing to see. 

Adam stood there in the doorway, looking so adorably confused. His hair was tousled, like he had just come inside from a windy day, and his cheeks were flushed ever so slightly. He was breathing rather hard, as if coming down the stairs had been physically exhausting for him. But what he was wearing..oh, what he was wearing…

He was wearing Shiro’s sweatshirt. Fuck, the sight of Adam in his clothes...it sent blood straight down to his nether regions. It probably wasn’t how he was supposed to react, but damn it all, he couldn’t help it. Shiro had surpassed Adam in height and chest broadness after he had presented, so the sweatshirt was loose and practically hung off his shoulders. The bottom of the sweatshirt reached down to the middle of Adam’s thighs and the very horniest part of Shiro’s mind wanted to ruck it up and kiss his mate until he was senseless. 

But the thing that concerned Shiro most was that Adam looked to be in pain. His arms were wrapped around his middle and he was leaning against the doorway as if he would collapse if he didn’t. That sent a whole bunch of warning signs to Shiro’s brain, but he found himself rooted to the spot. He couldn’t stop staring at the Omega, like he was seeing him for the first time. Fuck, is this really what love felt like? How could he have not realized it before? 

“What…” Adam asked, his melodious voice music to Shiro’s ears. He looked between Shiro and the still-arguing Nathaniel and Danielle, his brows scrunching in utter confusion. “Takashi, what are you doing here?” 

Shiro took a step closer to him, wanting very much to fall to his knees and grovel for forgiveness. “Adam...how are you feeling? Are you alright? Have you been eating? Are you in pain?” 

Adam’s eyes widened a bit. His arms seemed to tighten around his stomach. “Takashi, I…” 

“Adam! Get away from him!” 

Shiro didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Nathaniel that was currently stalking towards him. His Alpha instincts tuned to protect, he turned around and backed up towards Adam, widening his stance slightly. “Adam, stay behind me.” 

Adam seemed to want to say something, but he never got the chance to. Nathaniel’s loud growl, a clear warning to  _ leave, _ was enough to make sure of that. 

Danielle was shouting something, but Shiro couldn’t hear her over the blood rushing in his ears. He had to protect Adam...it was the only way. He had to do his job as an Alpha. 

Nathaniel had begun hunching low to the ground, like he would strike at any second. “Leave my family alone, Shirogane,” he snarled, territorial Alpha pheromones radiating off of him, “You can’t take Adam. You’re no good for him.” 

Shiro couldn’t help it. His honor as well as Adam’s was completely on the line here. He growled, the red seeping further into his line of vision. “You don’t know anything about me...you don’t know anything about what I feel. How could you? You’ve hated me for years and I never got a reason.” 

From behind him, he could hear Adam’s frightened calls to stop, but he wouldn’t. How dare Nathaniel try and pretend like he knew anything about him? About their relationship? And here he was, treating Adam like he couldn’t decide himself what was good for him. 

Suddenly, a peach-scented blur flew between them, both of its arms extending out and shoving as hard as they could. Both Shiro and Nathaniel were knocked flat on their asses, caught off guard by the sudden interruption. 

That interruption was Adam(unsurprisingly, with his scent) and god, did he look mad. His face was contorted in an unreadable expression, especially when he looked at Shiro, and he was breathing hard. 

“Will you two just  _ stop?”  _ he screamed, seemingly close to tears, “Stop it! I’m not...I’m not a...a dainty little  _ princess  _ that can’t handle themselves! What the hell is your problem?” He whirled on his brother, positively shaking in rage. 

“Why are you trying to get involved in my life so much? I can handle myself, Nate, but you’ve always been like this ever since everyone thought I was a Beta! You need to let _ go!”  _ With every word, Adam’s voice was becoming higher and more shrill, “I’m not ten  _ fucking  _ years old anymore! I’m not a pup! I can handle myself, but for some reason you can’t accept that!” 

He seemed to be shaking even harder now, but he turned on Shiro next, eyes blazing. He was angrier than Shiro had ever seen him. 

“And...And  _ you,  _ Takashi…” Adam said, slightly weaker this time, fighting to hold back tears, “Why did you have to come?! You...You  _ hate  _ me...and...and…” 

With a small gasp, he collapsed in Shiro’s arms, letting the dam of his emotions crack and break open. He began sobbing openly, his wails full of pure sorrow. 

It was the most horrible thing Shiro had ever heard, Adam in pain. Of course, Adam had scraped his knees and elbows in front of Shiro and cried, but this...this was nothing like that. 

Adam’s tears set off something inside of him, something that made him want to protect. In an instant, he was releasing calming pheromones and wrapping his arms around him, trying to shield him from view as he cried. He didn’t know if what he was doing was especially helpful, but he had to try. For Adam, he had to try. 

The rest of the world fell away. For what might’ve been seconds or hours, it was just Shiro and Adam, Adam and Shiro. 

Eventually, Adam’s sobs died down to just a few sniffles and he slowly wiggled his way out of Shiro’s arms, looking at his shocked siblings, and then back to Shiro. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, staring very hard at the grass, “I didn’t mean to...to make you uncomfortable.” He was silent for a beat, then: “Can we talk, Takashi?” He stole a look at Nathaniel, looking so very tired. “Alone?” 

Shiro found himself nodding very quickly, almost comically. “Yes, yes, of course...anything.” 

Adam nodded silently, struggling to his feet and brushing off any of Shiro’s attempts to help him. God, did it wound him. 

_ Does he really hate me? _ , Shiro wondered as he silently followed Adam into the house and up the stairs,  _ He said that it wasn’t my fault, but… _

_ What if it is? _

“Takashi, I can practically hear your self-deprecation,” Adam said suddenly, stopping on the stairs and turning around. He didn’t look mad; somehow, he looked even more tired than he had outside. “Stop it.”

Shiro nodded, stunned stupid at Adam’s perceptiveness. Was that an Omega thing?

“No, it’s not an Omega thing, Takashi,” Adam replied, resuming his walk up the stairs, “You’re just painfully obvious in your feelings.” 

An executive decision was made in Shiro’s brain to not push the subject any further and instead, he elected to shut his mouth and follow Adam up the rest of the stairs and to his room. Shiro had been into his best friend’s room countless times before, but this time, Adam looked hesitant as they stopped outside of the door. 

“Wait…” he murmured, staring hard at the doorway, “You can’t go in there. Not yet.” 

Shiro cocked his head to the side, like a puppy just learning a new command. “Why?”

Adam side-eyed him and sighed. “Because, Takashi, I’ve been in heat the last few days and you know where I spent it?” He jabbed his finger towards the door, like it had personally offended him. “In there. Where my heat scent probably still is.” 

Redness crept over Shiro’s cheeks and down to his neck. The floor was starting to look quite entertaining at this point. “Oh…” was all he could muster up. 

Adam mumbled something unintelligible, looking pensieve. “I think my mom left some scent-neutralizer in there…” he muttered, more to himself than to Shiro, “I can probably go in there and try and clear it up.” He turned to Shiro, his face still a mask of stone. “Wait here.” 

And with that, he opened the door just enough so he could get in and no scent could get out, shutting it behind him once he was in. 

Shiro could hear Adam rummaging around on his desk, muttering to himself the whole time, and then spraying a can of something(presumably the scent-neutralizer) all around. The whole event couldn’t have taken more than a few minutes, but to Shiro, it felt like an eternity. It was becoming a trend, if he was being completely honest with himself. 

Finally, after the three-minuter forever, Adam stuck his head out the door. “I think we’re good,” he said shortly, opening the door wider. 

Shiro gave him a weak smile as he stepped in through the doorway, inhaling deeply on impulse. Luckily, most of the heat scent seemed to have been brought under control by the scent neutralizer. All he could smell now was the extremely muted scent of peaches, like it was buried under several blankets. Well, it wouldn’t make him go feral again, so he supposed that was good enough. Adam’s room still looked the same as it always had, except for…

_ Oh.  _

Adam’s bed was made up into a  _ nest  _ and, save Adam himself, it might’ve been the most beautiful thing Shiro had ever seen. It was a bit crudely made, typical for a first nest, but cozy-looking nonetheless. It seemed that every blanket in the house was on Adam’s bed, woven together into a big, wonderful mess of warmth and comfort. And right smack dab in the middle of it was...oh, shit--

Shiro averted his eyes quickly, but Adam had been following his line of sight and the damage was already done. The Omega seemed to almost choke, rushing forward and snatching the offending item off of his bed. The item in question was a large, purple dildo with what looked to be a fake knot at the base of it, which clearly had been getting a lot of use. 

Averting his eyes the entire time, Adam stalked over to his closet, opened it, threw the thing inside with a second glance as to where it landed, and practically slammed the door shut. His cheeks were colored a bright shade of fuschia and he looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. “I’m sorry you had to see that…” he grit out, squeezing his eyes shut, “I hadn’t realized...I didn’t know you were coming over.” 

Shiro cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. “No...it’s...it’s fine. Natural, right?” He let out a weak chuckle, trying to diffuse the situation with a weak attempt at humor. 

Adam didn’t respond, as he seemed to be trying entirely too hard to sink into the floor. 

Both Alpha and Omega stayed like that for a while until the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It got to the point where Shiro felt like if he didn’t say something, he would suffocate. 

“So…” he exhaled softly, “What did you want to talk about?” He turned to Adam, whose fuschia blush had gone down only slightly. 

Adam took several seconds to respond, seemingly trying to find his voice. “Isn’t it obvious? I want to talk about what happened on Monday. We-- _ I  _ thought we were...we were mates. And you had to...you had to help me with... _ that.  _ Also, I wanted to say that I was…” This next part, he seemed to have trouble getting out, “I’m sorry I made you go feral. I should’ve realized the signs, and I was so  _ stupid _ and I--oh!”

Shiro had interrupted Adam’s ramble the only way he knew how. Before he knew it, he was surging forward and wrapping Adam in a big, bear hug, enveloping him completely. 

He couldn’t resist leaning down and burying his nose in Adam’s neck, inhaling the warm, sweet post-heat scent. God, did it make his Alpha sing with joy to know that he was here with his Omega, his fated True Mate. 

“Listen, Adam…” he said, his voice strained with love, “I need to tell you something. I should’ve told you this six years ago, but I never realized what I felt for you. Maybe you’ll hate me for saying this, maybe you’ll never want to see me again, but…I love you. I think I’ve loved you ever since I saw you that day when you moved into the neighborhood, into the Johnsons’ old house. I started loving you and I never stopped. I’ll love you every day until I die, Adam. The nurse at school...she said that we’re True Mates and maybe this is a bad time to say it, but it makes so much sense. I’ve always...I’ve always been drawn to you, but I never knew why, but this--” He took a deep breath, “You’re it for me, Adam. Please believe me.” 

There was a beat of silence. Then, all of a sudden, Shiro could feel Adam shaking, broken sobs reaching his ears. In a heartbeat, he jerked back, fearing the absolute worst. “Jesus, Adam, I’m so--”

“Fuck you, Takashi!” Adam burst out, wiping his tears on the sweatshirt sleeve, “You think you can just come in here and...and...c-confess your love and everything will be okay?! Say that we’re T-True Mates of all things and that it’ll all be  _ fine?!  _ You stupid, idiotic…” He fell back into Shiro’s chest, fat tears cascading down his cheeks, “ _ Fuck…!  _ I love you too, you dumbass...I love you...I love you…” 

Adam loved him. Adam loved him. Adam loved him. It set off fireworks in his blood and starbursts in his soul. He didn’t know how much he had needed to hear those words until now. Shiro felt like he had been drowning all of his life, never knowing how to reach the surface, but with Adam...Adam was the kiss of life he so desperately needed. 

Those words kept repeating in Shiro’s head as he led them back to Adam’s nest, sitting down and letting Adam cry all of his feelings back into his shoulder. It must’ve been a long while, for the sun was setting by the time all of Adam’s tears were spent and he was just lying silently against Shiro’s shoulder. The Alpha had actually thought that he had fallen asleep and was in the process of laying him down when Adam’s eyes cracked open. “Takashi…” he mumbled, reaching for Shiro’s hands. 

“Yes, Adam? Are you hurt? Do you need something?” Shiro asked frantically, assessing the Omega for any damage. 

And for the first time that day, Adam gave him a genuine smile. “It’s not your fault, Takashi. And...I don’t think it’s mine either. Somehow...somehow the universe thinks we should be together. I mean...fuck, I’ve loved you for almost half my life and I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” 

Those words weren’t just music to Shiro’s ears, they were an absolute symphony of sunlight and moonlight and peach trees and cinnamon sticks and all things that made up  _ happiness.  _

Fuck it, Shiro was done holding back. Without a second thought, he gently cupped Adam’s cheeks and leaned down, slotting his mouth over his love’s in a sweet, slow kiss. 

Adam seemed surprised at first, but quickly melted into Shiro’s embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck and fitting his body into his Alpha’s as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Adam’s lips tasted better than the sweetest honey and the feeling...the feeling of pure  _ Adam  _ was completely unrivaled, unlike anything Shiro had ever experienced before. 

“Fuck…” Shiro swore, breaking off the kiss, “We should probably stop. I don’t want to trigger your heat again...otherwise Nathaniel will rip my intestines out for deflowering you.” 

Adam laughed softly, filling the abcess that had slowly been growing in his heart the past few days. “We’re True Mates, aren’t we? I don’t think Nate can try and kick you out now…” Slowly, his expression grew more thoughtful. “So...we’re really True Mates…”

Shiro smiled and carefully maneuvered to lay down beside the Omega. “Yes...are you disappointed it’s me?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning. 

Adam sputtered, the tips of his ears growing warm. “Takashi, of course not! I--” It occurred to him suddenly that Shiro was joking and he scrunched up his nose the way he did when he was trying to be mad, but really wasn’t. “You’re impossible.” 

Shiro’s grin only grew and he attacked Adam’s neck with kisses, causing him to shriek with laughter. “Takashi...T-Takashi, st-stop!” 

The Alpha paused for only a moment to look down at his Omega, hoping he could convey all the love he felt for him in this moment. 

“Never.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and took that opportunity to strike, leaping up and managing to flip their positions so he was on top and straddling Shiro. Slowly, ignoring Shiro’s captivated look, he leant down and buried his nose into his Alpha’s scent gland. Fuck...his scent was doing something to him and judging by the drop of slick that just escaped him, nothing good. But it smelled of everything Adam loved and was distinctly  _ Takashi... _ pine and rosewood and something musky that smelled of home, like he’d die if he didn’t have it surrounding him every second of every day. 

And as he bent down to kiss his mate senseless, the scent of peaches and pine swirled together into a perfect harmony of nothing but love. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
